Better Than Me
by degrassigirlinC-BURG
Summary: Jay and Emma songfic r&r please
1. Better Than Me

_**Disclaimer: i do not own degrassi or the characters, if i did emma and Jay would have started dating after secrets.

* * *

**_

_I think you can do much better than me_

_ After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be_

Jay has been miserable ever since he told the girl that he cherished and loved that he cheated on her. After a while he told himself that it didn't matter anymore, he had been miserable his whole life why did it matter now? He tried to think of how to forget about her and how much he had loved her, but he couldn't get that gorgeous blonde out of his head, what was he going to do? He told himself not to think about her so he doesn't have to miss her.

_I told myself I wont miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

When Jay went down to the ravine he sat on that infamous bench and got a flashback :

"_is this seat taken?" "it is now" "what's in the van?" _

But as soon as it started it was over. How could he be so stupid? How could he of lost the girl that he cared so much for? He decided to go and talk to the girl that he had just recently broken her heart. He was walking to her house when he saw her coming out of the school. She looked lonely and depressed .Jay almost cried just by thinking that he did that. He finally got up enough guts to talk to her.

"Hey Emma can we please talk?" He said while approaching her cautiously. As soon as she saw him she looked like she was going to cry.

"What do you want , don't you think you've done enough already?" She said while now crying.

"Listen, I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you. I love you too much to just let you go." He said with pleading eyes, but Emma just turned away.

"Saying you love me doesn't help the fact that you broke my heart into little pieces, don't talk to me EVER!!" She said while now sobbing and running to her house.

_While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures I took_

_That you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_

_That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Jay just ran after her and finally caught up to her

"How can I make you love me again?" H e said while stopping her.

"You cant Jay!! I still love you ,but you basically said it was over when you told me that you slept with a girl who wasn't me."

"No I didn't ." He said while trying to hug her but she just pulled away.

"I'm done talking to you Jay maybe we can be friends in a couple of months but right now I cant stand to see your face it hurts to much." She said while walking into her house.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said it's over_

_And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_(And I think you should know this)_

_(You deserve much better than me)_

**A/N: this actually happened to me a couple of weeks ago, but I forgave him. This is my favorite song ever, it is also his ring tone.**


	2. What Hurts The Most

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

Jay could not stand life without Emma. He was so used to seeing her everyday, all day and now he only sees her in 1st period and lunch. Jay was happy that Emma was doing better, but he wasn't. He wanted her back os bad. He hadn't even been to the ravine in weeks. He just knew that he had to get her back.

Jay was walking down the hallway of Degrassi when he saw his Emma and his bestfriend Sean. They were all over eachother, he couldn't stop putting his hands on her and Jay couldn't take it. He walked over to them.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" He said staring straight at Sean.

"None of your business man." Sean says as he takes a step in front of Emma.

"So are you two like a thing now?" He was hetting madder by the second.

But this time instead of Sean answering Emma did " Yes, we are dating why do you care? and since when do you care about me and what im doing?" She sounded pissed beyong recognition.

" Emma I've always cared about you, and you know that."

" Yeah well you can stop because you and me are never going to be...again!!" She grabbed Seans hand and pulled him down the hall.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_


End file.
